The Story of Gohan
by IchigoY24
Summary: Gohan goes to school and meets his new best friends Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener, but what happens when they get curious and try to find out Gohan's secrets? And yes I know none of my fanfics are original and they are all based on at least one other fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-New Student

AN: Hey guys don't worry about Blue and Black Flames, it's not going anywhere. Don't forget to review. Enjoy the chapter.

"Gohan, wake up. Mom says you're going to be late for school if you don't get up soon," Goten said as he shook his sleeping brother. Gohan grunted as he got up and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mom, do I have to go to school? I already know everything they could teach me."

"This was our agreement. If you want to keep training then you have to go to school, and that's not the reason you have to go. It's because you need to make some friends your own age." Gohan just grunted and got ready for school. As he left for school Goten walked out with him and said bye.

"Hey Goten, you can't fly right." Goten nodded his head "Then here, have the nimbus. It's all yours," he said as he called the nimbus.

"Thanks Gohan, you're the best."

"No problem," Gohan said as he flew towards Satan City.

"Gohan, have a good day at school and remember to hide your powers." Chichi yelled as Gohan flew off.

"I will," he replied as he powered up and flew off like a rocket. After a minute of high speed flying he reached Satan City. At the speed of light he flew down to the ground in an ally so that nobody could see him. He ran off to Orange Star High School, but on his way there he noticed a bank getting robbed. He back tracked a bit and whispered to himself, "What do I do? I can't let a bank get robbed, but if I interfere then everyone will know about my powers. I know, I'll just go ssj 2 so that I'll be bulky and blond so I can't be recognized." He transformed and stopped the robbery in a flash, he easily overpowered the crooks and even caught bullets shot at him and destroyed their getaway truck with his ki, but not before the reporters showed up and took pictures of him. As he flew away Videl ran over and was shocked to see the robbers in custody with their car flipped upside-down.

"What happened here? There's no way the police could have done this. What happened?" she asked an old man who was standing next to her.

"Oh, hello Videl. You didn't see what happened. It was amazing! This bulky guy with gold hair came and in a couple of seconds captured the robbers," the old man replied. "I thought he was a buddy of yours, seeing as how he had the same school button on his shirt as you." Videl looked at the button on her shirt, which was mandatory for her school, and clenched her fist wondering who had the guts to steal her thunder.

Gohan landed on the school's roof, transformed back and seemingly teleported down to the ground. He walked into the school and stopped at the front office to get his schedule. "Hello, I'm a new student and I need my schedule."

"Sure, let me print it off for you. I just need your name."

"It's Son Gohan." The counselor quickly printed off the schedule and handed it to Gohan.

"Here you go, and have a nice day," she said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, you too," Gohan politely replied as he looked at the paper and walked to his first class, math. When he got to the class the bell rang and the teacher was walking into the class. Gohan tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me Mr. Fu, I'm a new student. My name is Gohan."

"Oh yes, you are the boy who got 100% on his entrance exam in every subject. Glad to meet you, I'll be your first hour teacher," he said as he shook Gohan's hand. They both walked into the class last and Mr. Fu introduced Gohan to the class. "Class this is Son Gohan, he scored 100% on the entrance exam in every subject. You could all do to learn from him. Now Gohan, please take a seat anywhere you like."

"Sure," Gohan said as he looked for an open seat.

"Hey new boy, this seat is open." Erasa said as she pointed to the seat next to her at the end of the back row.

"Oh, okay, thanks," Gohan said as he walked to the open seat and sat down.

"My name is Erasa and this is Videl and Sharpener." The blond girl said as she pointed to the two sitting next to her.

"Hi, my name is Gohan. Nice to meet you."

"So where are you from?" Erasa asked

"I'm from the 439 mountain area."

"The 439 area! That's like 500 miles away!"

"You miss, sit down and stay quiet."

"Sorry Mr. Fu," Erasa said as she sat down and blushed. "Gohan, you must have at least a 5 hour drive."

"Yeah, with a normal car, but I test-drive the newest Capsule Corp. super motorcycle. It can go around 4X faster then the current fastest car."

"How on Earth are you the test driver for Capsule Corp., Nerd-boy?" Sharpener asked.

"I'm not, but my god-mother is the genius inventor/owner of Capsule Corp., Bulma Briefs, and she knows that I'll be fine no matter what."

"Whoa, the Briefs are almost as famous as Videl's dad. Oh yeah did I mention that Videl is Hercule Satan's daughter?"

"Wow, Videl is that true?" Gohan said as he thought, "oh boy, who cares."

"Yeah, but I have a question for you Gohan. Do you know what the Gold Fighter was said to be wearing at this morning's robbery? It was a white shirt, black vest, and red pants."

"Wow, the Gold Fighter and I have the same sense of style. Ha ha." Gohan said nervously as he looked down at his clothes hoping that they would think of it as a coincidence.

"Videl, you couldn't possibly think that Gohan is the Gold Fighter. He doesn't even have blond hair," a random nerd said, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yeah, you're right," Videl said as she thought, "Yeah, but those guys from the cell games video changed the color of their hair, and dad said it was just a trick. Gohan's definitely hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is." After a while the bell rang and Gohan walked to his next class.

"I think that Gohan's hiding something," Videl told Erasa and Sharpener as they walked to their next class.

"Yeah, me too." They both said at the same time.

"All right then let's do everything we can to find out what it is."

"I'm in." Sharpener responded.

"Yeah." Erasa said

Throughout the day they found out that Gohan had at least one of his new friends in all of his classes. As the week went on they all became good friends, but that didn't discourage them from trying to find out Gohan's secretes.

AN: What do you think of this new fanfiction. Don't forget to review and I'll talk to you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Golden Fighter

AN: Please don't forget to review. Thanks.

"Hey, Gohan, what are you doing after school?" Erasa asked.

"Oh, I have such a long ride home that I have to head straight home."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Videl said. As Gohan left, Videl watched to make sure that Gohan was out of the school before talking to Erasa and Sharpener. "I think he's hiding something. Let's follow him," Videl said as they all left school and sneaked behind Gohan.

"They're following me. I can sense their energy. I'd better lose them by flying on top of this building," Gohan thought as turns the corner. As Videl and the others followed Gohan around the corner they were shocked to see that Gohan was gone.

"Where did he go?!" Sharpener asked. As Gohan was flying he thought to himself, "I should head to Bulma and ask if she has a way to help me protect my identity. It has been one day and I think Videl already suspects me of being the Gold Fighter," He flew to Capsule Corp. and landed in the front yard and knocked on the door. Bulma answered the door.

"Oh, hello Gohan. How was your first day of high school? What brings you here?"

Gohan explained why he came and asked if Bulma could help.

"Sure! I can make you a superhero costume."

"Really, Bulma? Thanks, you're the best."

"But there's one condition. You have to babysit Trunks tomorrow. My parents are on a year long vacation and Vegeta and I want the day to ourselves tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem. I'll just take him to the park or something." Bulma made Gohan an all black gi with a blue belt and wristbands and his normal fighting boots.

"All you have to do to switch between your outfits is press the blue button on your watch. Oh, and Gohan, our new test bike is ready for you."

Gohan wasn't lying when he told his friends about testing the next Capsule Corp. motorcycle but he hadn't started testing it until today. He walked with Bulma to the garage where a black and silver motorcycle was propped up. "The bike can also change its appearance with this switch here," Bulma said as she pointed to a switch between the handlebars. Gohan flipped it and the motorcycle turned blue and silver.

"Wow, Bulma, you really are the best!"

"Thanks Gohan. You'd better get going now. Chichi's going to get worried if you don't get home soon."

"Don't worry, I'll ride the bike half the way there and fly four times the speed of light the rest of the way."

"Ok, bye. Don't forget about tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I won't." As Gohan drove through the city, picking up speed he noticed a special license in the hidden compartment under the speedometer that allowed him to drive as fast as he wanted so if he's building up speed he won't get in trouble. Suddenly he noticed the police blockade half a mile in front of him and cops being shot at by criminals in a small body shop. He quickly flicked the switch, pressed the button on his watch, and transformed to ssj two to become the Gold Fighter. He used his ki to make his motorcycle fly and he quickly defeated the criminals. As he got back to his bike, which he got off of to fight, he accidentally flipped his wrist, which caused him to slam his bike into the ground hard enough to crack the road but surprisingly the bike didn't break. "Whoa, it's so strong that it didn't even scratch. I could use this as a weapon if I wanted to, and with my monster strength I doubt it would break. That's amazing. Bulma really is a genius." Gohan thought. As Gohan arrived home he got a warm welcome from his little brother Goten. They played for the rest of the day as the Gold Fighter and his sidekick. At dinner Gohan figured that he should tell his mom about babysitting Trunks. "Mom, Bulma asked me to babysit Trunks after school tomorrow so she can have a day alone with Vegeta. I'll be home a couple of hours later than usual."

"That's fine as long as you still get all your homework done afterwards."

"No problem mom. Thanks."

"Sure, tell Bulma I said hi."

The next day after school

"Hey mom, Gohan's here," Trunks yelled to his mom.

"Hi Trunks. How are you doing? Hey Bulma, mom says hi."

"Gohan, we're going to be gone for three hours so keep Trunks entertained."

"No problem, see you in three hours. Have a good time you two," Gohan smirked as Vegeta tuned his head around with an even angrier look on his face than usual. "So what do you want to do first Trunks?"

"Um, let's play videogames."

"Sure," They spent two hours playing videogames and training.

"We have one hour until your parents come home, so what do you want to do now?" Gohan asked.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, why not," they left Capsule Corp. and walked to the park. On the way they noticed a hotdog stand and their stomachs rumbled. Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and nodded. As they walked to the hotdog stand they heard a voice.

"Hey, Gohan," Gohan looked over to the voice and was surprised to see his friends Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We were just going to go get some food, want to join?" Videl asked.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm babysitting Trunks." Gohan responded, pointing to the half saiyan.

"Who's this cute little guy," Erasa asked.

"This is Bulma Briefs' son, Trunks."

"Aw, and how old are you little guy?"

"I'm eight. Gohan, who are these people?"

"These are my friends from school Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener."

"Any way, sorry you can't come. See you tomorrow," Sharpener said.

"See you tomorrow," Gohan said. After his friends left Trunks asked,

"Gohan, why did you make friends with such weird weaklings?"

"Shut up. Let's go get some hotdogs." Trunks and Gohan played at the park until it was time to go back to Capsule Corp. A couple minutes after they got back Bulma and Vegeta got back. After saying bye to the Briefs (and whatever Vegeta would go by in that situation) he got on his bike and rode home. When Gohan got home his mom and brother were outside and welcomed him home.

"Gohan, you won't believe it! Dende just came and told us that the Namekians asked for us to visit so that they can meet Goten and Trunks. Goten, could you go call Bulma and tell her about this?" Chichi asked.

"Sure mom." Goten responded as he went into the house.

"So when do we leave?" Gohan asked.

"We're all leaving tomorrow morning. I'm sorry but you can't come. I don't want you to miss so much school."

"What?! That's totally not fair at all!"

"I'm not going to fight with you about this. You aren't coming and that's all. Who all do you want to see anyway? Dende isn't coming because he's the guardian."

"Ugh, fine. But I don't have to study while you're gone."

"Only if your grades stay up, if they drop at all then you get the frying pan," Gohan gulped and nodded.

"Mom, Bulma asked Gohan to drop by tomorrow and get all the food out of their fridges so they don't spoil. She can't because Vegeta and Trunks are already asleep (Chichi understood why that was a problem after trying to wakeup her own family after they fell asleep). The ship in having technical difficulties, and she is going to be up all night fixing it." Goten said holding the phone.

"Tell her no problem, Squirt," Gohan responded.

"Okay."

"So when will you all be back?" Gohan asked.

"We should be back by Monday. (Today was Thursday) Now let's go have dinner." After dinner Goten and Chichi packed their bags and everybody went to bed.

AN: So how was chapter two? Please don't forget to leave a review and I will talk to you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The room

AN: Sorry but from now on I'm slowing down on these chapters because… yeah. Don't worry though; you should expect a chapter of either Blue and Black Flames or Mysteries of Gohan at least every month. Also don't forget to leave a review.

Gohan woke up at the crack of dawn when he heard a ship land near his house. At first he was confused but he remembered what his mother told him last night and went to get the door for Bulma. "Good morning Gohan," Bulma said when he opened the door.

Gohan grunted and went to get his mom and brother. Soon they were saying goodbyes and the families were in space.

Later that day near the end of school

"It's kind of strange how both Sharpener and Erasa are both absent today," Gohan said to Videl.

"Sharpener told me that he has a dentist appointment, and Erasa just texted me saying that she has a cold," Videl responded.

"Hum, ok," Gohan replied.

"So Gohan, you said your godmother is Bulma Briefs. What is Capsule Corp. like? I always wanted to see what goes on inside there. They never allow tours and they are the only people richer that my dad. I'm not trying to sound snooty or anything by the way. I bet it's a really cool place to live and I always wanted to see the head building of Capsule Corp. where nearly everything is made."

"Well, I could take you there after school, if you want. I was asked to go there today anyway."

"Oh my god Gohan, that would be a dream-come-true. Yes, could you please take me with you? I mean if you don't mind."

"Sure, no problem." A few minutes later the bell rang and school was over. "Okay, let's go," Gohan said as he got up, and Videl followed excitedly. They walked out to the school parking lot, and Gohan decapsulized his motorcycle. He then grabbed two capsules from under the seat and decapsulized two of Capsule Corps'. newest inventions, the one size fits all helmets. Gohan threw one to Videl. When she put on the helmet it changed size to fit her head. Gohan got on and gestured for Videl to sit behind him. She sat down and wrapped her arms around Gohan. She seemed sort of nervous and they both blushed, but neither of them saw the other's face. Gohan reved the engine and in seconds they were at Capsule Corp.

"Whoa, Gohan, this place is as big as my house," Videl said surprised.

"Let's go inside." They walked inside and Videl looked in every room they passed.

"So where is everyone anyway?"

"Bulma, her husband, Vegeta, and her son, Trunks, are in space with my family and aren't going to be back for three and a half days. Bulma's parents are on a cruse right now. I was asked to come get the food out of their fridges so they don't spoil."

"Oh, cool. Where in space are they going?"

"A far away planet called Namek. I've actually been there before," Gohan said as they walked to the first room with a refrigerator in it.

They had gone to every room in the building and were about to leave when Gohan said he remembered a mini-fridge in a bathroom so they walked to it. Videl noticed the slightest hint of unease in his voice as he spoke. The bathroom was connected to Bulma and Vegeta's room and was actually quite big. It was about the size of the bedroom. "This is my chance to find out all of Gohan's secrets. I'll block the door and won't let him out until he spills his secrets," Videl thought to herself. She shut the door and immediately Gohan froze. He then slowly turned his head to see if what he thought had happened had happened. He took a few seconds to adjust, but as soon as he realized that the door was closed, he balled up on the ground and was slightly shaking. He was also whispering nonsense. "Gohan!" Videl yelled as she ran to him, "Gohan, what's wrong, snap out of it!" She tried shaking him, yelling at him, slapping him but nothing made him come to his senses so Videl did the last thing she could to try and wake him up… she kissed him. As soon as it happened it ended. Gohan snapped out of it. They both looked away from each other to hide their quickly reddening faces. After a few minutes of silence Videl cleared her throat and turned around. "So what was all that about, why did you just go into shock?" Videl asked.

"Why did you close the door, oh why, just why? You don't understand what you've done, that door automatically locks when you close it and can only be opened from the outside."

"So, what's the big deal let's just knock it down." Videl said as she got up and charged at the door only to have Gohan stop her.

"You can't Videl, nobody can. This whole room is made out of the strongest, hardest, toughest material in the universe, katchin." Gohan said slightly lying, seeing as how Goten might be able to break it if he went super saiyan and he could defiantly break it but only with a ki blast. The problem with that being that the explosion from such a blast would almost certainly kill Videl in such a medium sized room.

"Why is Bulma Brief's bathroom harder to break out of than prison?"

"She uses it as a punishment for Trunks and Vegeta because nothing else effects them nearly as much as a lack of food and boredom. The worst part is we'll be stuck in here for three and a half days until Bulma, or anybody for that matter, can get us out. Anyway, why did you close the door in the first place?"

"Oh, Gohan, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shut the door so that I could get you to tell me your secrets, like how you became the godson of Bulma."

"I see. Well don't feel to bad, you didn't know, and I probably should have warned you. At least we have plenty of food and water in these capsules."

"Yeah, at least we have that." Gohan pulled out his cellphone and started typing. "What are you doing, I thought you said nobody could come help us and I don't think a text will make it out to space."

"Yeah, a text won't make it to space but when they come back to Earth they will get it and come immediately to open the door," Just as he hit send his phone died. "Well that was a close one. Another second and it might not have sent."

"Too bad I don't have my phone. I might have been able to call my dad, and he might be able to get us out."

"No, that wouldn't work. The security is to strong and he wouldn't be able to turn off the attack robots because it uses an eye scanner. Well, seeing as how you want to know, and we have nothing else to do, I guess it's story time. I'll tell you everything about me."

"Really, thanks Gohan."

AN: So what do you think of chapter three. Please don't forget to review and once again sorry about not only how long it took to get this one out but also the fact that they are going to only be coming out at least one chapter every month but don't worry, Blue and Black Flames and Mysteries of Gohan aren't going anywhere. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tell ALL the secrets!

AN: Hey there guys hope you like this episode and for those of you wondering, the reason I'm switching to a once a month schedule is because I have a lot of homework and such (I'm in high school), which wasn't a problem when I first started because it was winter break. So I probably will pick up the speed when summer break comes around. Please leave a review, thanks.

"Well, seeing as how you want to know, and we have nothing else to do, I guess it's story time. I'll tell you everything about me."

"Really? Thanks Gohan."

"On two conditions. One, you can't tell anyone about my secrets, and two, you have to tell me anything I want to know about you," Gohan said with a serious look on his face.

"At least I won't have to worry about her snooping on me after this," Gohan thought to himself.

"O.K., but I have my own condition. I want you to teach me how to fly. You can do that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that. So to start the story, I have a question. Have you ever heard of a monster called King Piccolo?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"Ok, so that's where I'll start. King Piccolo was an alien that came to Earth long ago and was sealed away. When my dad was a kid, King Piccolo was freed and nearly conquered the planet within days, destroying cities for fun. My dad was able to defeat him, but just before he died King Piccolo used the ace up his sleeve and launched his son in an egg to get vengeance on my dad three years later. His son is simply known as Piccolo. My dad was barely able to beat Piccolo at the World's Martial Arts Tournament."

"Wow! Gohan, that's amazing. I had no idea there was such a villain before Cell,"

"You don't know the half of it. Years later, when I was four, there was another visit by aliens. That alien was my uncle. My dad was found and raised by an old man who lived in the woods when he was a baby, so he never knew where he was from, or even who his family was. Lucky for him, because they were evil space mercenaries who killed the population of planets and sold them. As a baby my dad was sent to kill everyone on Earth, but he hit his head and forgot everything so he didn't. When my uncle arrived to find that my father had befriended the planet he was sent to destroy, he kidnapped me, so Mr. Piccolo and my father had to team up to defeat the biggest threat the world had seen so far. My dad sacrificed his life so that Mr. Piccolo could get a fatal attack in on my uncle Raditz.

"All right this is getting a bit tiring, so I'm going to sum this story up instead of taking hours to tell the rest. When I was a toddler my uncle showed up, kidnapped me, and then Mr. Piccolo killed him and my dad, then Mr. Piccolo kidnapped me, the saiyans showed up, killed a bunch of people including Mr. Piccolo, then we went to Namek, a bunch more people died, we came back, then my dad died again, (all my friends died, and now everyone else is dying. Trunks: But it was better right? Gohan: No.) (If you couldn't tell or just didn't know that was a joke from TFS History of Trunks abridged. Go watch it it's hilarious.) and that brings us to now."

"Wow… Gohan I had no idea. So how did your dad die the second time?"

"He died fighting Cell. After his heroic sacrifice Cell teleported back to Earth and I killed him. Yes, I killed Cell, not your dad."

"What?! But if you killed Cell then why did you let my dad take the credit for it?"

"So my family could have its privacy."

"B-but…" Videl stuttered as she let it sink in.

"I'm fine, there are a select few that know the truth and I'm fine with that."

"Wow, that's really cool of you Gohan."

"Alright so now it's my turn. Is there anyone else trying to find out my secrets?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, Sharpener and Erasa. We all found you mysterious and decided to see what we could find out about you but we hadn't found anything yet," Videl replied

"Ok, when we get out of here, don't tell them anything about aliens or Cell or any of that. Just satisfy them."

"I can do that, sure." The sun had long since set. While Gohan was telling his story they sat on the couch. Bulma hade a couch in there in case Trunks or Vegeta needed to have a serious punishment and stayed the night in the room. It was underneath the heating vent. It was also long enough to lie down on and surprisingly wide, if you took the cushions out two people might be able to lie down on it. Gohan's stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry, how about you Videl?" Gohan said as he got up, but as his bare feet touched the ground he jumped and landed back on the couch. "Ah! I forgot it gets really cold in here except under the heating vent! I guess we will just have to use the middle cushion as a table," Gohan said as he sat on his feet to warm them up. They ate and what Videl saw could not be described as eating; what she saw was Gohan inhaling food.

"So what are we going to do in here?" Videl asked.

"Well, we have three things we can do. We can sleep, eat, and I can use this time to start teaching you how to fly. It's getting late though so we will start tomorrow," Gohan replied.

"Speaking of sleeping, what are we going to do, the floor gets super cold at night so where are we going to sleep?"

"Crap baskets, I didn't think about that. I can try flying in my sleep, but I've never done it before." Gohan started hovering and closed his eyes. He made a snoring sound and was out cold. He was also on the floor that was cold. He woke up and climbed back on the couch. "Well that won't work, damn."

"Seeing as it is my fault we are in here, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, that's torture."

"Well ,then we only have one option then, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't think of anything else." They put the couch cushions under the couch and lied down uncomfortably close to each other. But soon another problem arose, after a few minutes Videl nearly fell off due to being on the edge and not having much space. Luckily Gohan grabbed her and pulled her back up.

"That was a close one. Thanks Gohan."

"You're welcome, but this is a problem. If you don't want to fall off then I'll need to hold on to you throughout the night." Gohan said as they both blushed.

"Ok, as long as you don't get grabby, if you catch my drift."

"I understand. Don't worry." They went to sleep facing the same direction and constantly blushing. Little did Gohan know, yet another problem arose during the night. Something fuzzy, brown, and long thought to be gone, wrapped itself around Videl's waist in the middle of the night. (It was Gohan's tail, don't be a sicko.)

AN: So what do you think. Did I do good; did I do good with my Team Four Star references? Please don't forget to review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Freedom!

AN: Sorry about not updating sooner but I've been busy with my online driver's ED class and stuff but to make up for it I decided to stop posting chapters only around a 1,000 words and just make them as long as I want so enjoy. Also maybe checkout my new story Nen x Magic if you like Hunter x Hunter or Fairy Tail.

When morning came, light shined through the only window. As it hit Videl's face she stirred and snuggled under Gohan's arm. She yawned and stretched as she started to wake up. As she turned and tried to stand on the now warmer floor she felt something wrapped around her waist tug her back to the couch. She gasped and blushed as she thought that Gohan had pulled her back but she soon realized it was a long, brown, furry tail and it belonged to Gohan. "AHH!" she shrieked waking up Gohan. "Gohan! Gohan what is that!?" she frantically asked.

"What is what?" Gohan sleepily asked as he sat up and looked at Videl.

"Why do you have a tail and why is it wrapped around my waist?"

"Tail? Tail!? My tail grew back? But how?" Gohan asked as he looked at his tail. He unwrapped his tail from her waist. "Remember how I told you I'm half alien? Yeah… I was born with a tail. So were my brother, Bulma's son and every other Saiyan ever born. When we see the full moon we turn into uncontrollable giant monkeys, if we have our tails. As strong as I am now, that transformation would be weaker than if I just went super saiyan…" Gohan said as he transformed, "and when I killed Cell I was super saiyan two," Gohan said transforming again. "But seeing as how we can't control our actions in that form, we usually cut them off at birth and whenever they grow back, but they should stop growing back by my age. How did you grow back old friend?" Gohan sarcastically asked his tail.

"So um w-why was it wrapped around my w-waist?" they both blushed brighter than a tomato.

"S-sorry about that," Gohan looked away in embarrassment, "M-maybe s-something that happened in a dream or… something" Gohan mumbled to himself more than to Videl. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Videl cleared her throat.

"So, how about we have breakfast?"

"Great idea."

After breakfast they washed up and did other morning things like go to the bathroom and shower. Luckily there was a curtain around the shower and one of those changing screen in the corner. "Alright, ready to start learning to fly?"

"Sure, lets start."

"Okay, well, I haven't taught anyone besides my brother. He almost instantly understood how to do it because most of the people we know can fly, but I have a pretty good idea of where to start. You don't know how to control your energy, do you?" Gohan asked already knowing the answer from Videl's face.

"What's energy?"

"Just as I thought. Energy is this force that all living things have in their bodies. You can use it to fight, fly, and when you become adept at using your energy, you can become so strong you could get shot and not even notice."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"If I had a gun I'd prove it to you but I don't. Anyways, I'm not teaching you that, I'm teaching you to fly. So first you need to be able to bring forth your energy like this," Gohan said as he sat down and formed a little ball of energy in his hands.

"Wow…" was all Videl could say as she watched the little ball of energy. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Now you try. Calmly focus on the center of your body until you feel a pull, and then jut bring it out," Gohan said as he closed his hands. Videl sat down cross-legged like Gohan, closed her eyes, and concentrated. After almost twenty minutes of sitting she was finally able to bring forth a tiny ball of energy.

"Wow! You did it on your first time. You're a natural! It must be because you've been studying martial arts for so long," With an exhale Videl thanked Gohan and carelessly let go of the ball of energy, letting it hit the floor in front of her with a bang like a fire cracker. Videl let out a scared "Eek!" as she did so and jumped a little.

"You'd better watch out for that, energy can be very dangerous when not used carefully. Next time if you want it to dissipate instead of not concentrating on it, just stop bringing out that pull from your body."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Gohan. What's next?" Videl asked excitedly.

"Next up is levitating. You need to muster up your energy but instead of bringing it out of your body you want to put it underneath you and let it lift you," This took significantly longer. Videl spent most of the day trying to master levitation By dinner time she was easily able to slowly float around on her back and just relax.

"So Gohan, where did you learn all of this anyways?" Videl asked wanting to learn as much as she could about the strange teen as she could.

"Well, first I learned from Mr. Piccolo and then from my dad."

After some small talk and dinner they were preparing to go to bed when something drastic happened. Gohan took a quick peek outside to check the time and then everything when to hell. Gohan dropped to the floor clutching his head.

"Gohan, what's wrong!?" Videl asked seeing the sudden action.

"Possibly the worst thing that could happen. I saw the full moon! When a Saiyan sees the full moon and has their tail they transform into an oozaru/Great Ape, a giant monkey. While we are in that form we have no control over our actions and go completely crazy, destroying everything around us. That's why I had my tail cut off but it grew back."

"Oh no, what do we do?" Videl asked panicked. Thinking for a second Gohan noticed the bathtub. He took off his watch, got out his capsule case, which contained his motorcycle and gave them to Videl.

"Quickly, take these. Go flip the bathtub over and hide in it. Don't come out until it's quiet, I'll turn back to normal in the morning. RUN!" Gohan yelled as he started to grow, his shirt ripping off and hair growing all over his body. Videl quickly followed his instructions and hid under the bathtub. Gohan continued to grow and within seconds he had fully transformed and smashed through the room, destroying part of Capsule Corp. in the process along with the bathtub Videl was under. Videl was unharmed but she no longer had any place to hide. She watched in horror as Gohan destroyed a few of the abandoned warehouses surrounding Capsule Corp.

"Gohan, you need to stop!" Videl screamed at the giant monkey. Gohan noticed her and fired an energy blast at her. It missed and destroyed the street behind her. He then took a step forward preparing to stomp on her.

"Gohan, please! I know that you are in there and I know you don't want to do this, so fight it!" Videl yelled hoping to reach out to the teen. Unfortunately her message seemed to go right over the giant ape's head as he wound up his fist and swung a punch straight at her. "GOHAN!" Videl shrieked mere seconds before the giant fist would make contact with her, a single tear dropping from her eye. Suddenly Gohan stopped. His fist was mere inches away from her when it slowly backed away to clutch his head. He let out a mighty roar and let his arms drop to his sides. He blinked and focused on Videl.

"V-videl?" the giant ape said, as he seemed to calm down and regain his mind. "H-how, how did you do that? How were you able to bring me back to my senses?"

With an exhale of relief Videl responded, "I don't know, but I'm glad you're back to normal… sort of."

"Well, we'd better leave. Get on and I'll take us to the mountains near my house where we can wait until I turn back. If I stay here much longer the military will come, and while they can't hurt me, they will only be trouble," he said as he lay down his hand for her to climb onto.

"O-okay let's go," Videl said as she climbed on. Gohan gently lifted her up and ran to the mountains. When they finally got there, Gohan gently placed Videl down at his front door.

"This is my house. Don't worry, nobody's home. You can go in and sleep."

"Thanks Gohan." Videl said as she went inside. She immediately plopped down on the couch and fell asleep. Gohan sat down and waited until sunrise. When it finally came and he was back to normal, he went inside, put on some clothes and went to sleep.

AN: So what do you think, pretty awesome right. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Fly

AN: Hey guys, I'm not dead. Sorry this took a while; I've been sick but don't worry I plan to do at least one more chapter of all three of my stories by the end of the year so look forward to that. Also I was kind of surprised at the lack of reviews on the last chapter. Was it just not that good or what? Personally that was my favorite chapter so far but whatever, just don't hesitate to leave a review. Alright let's start this thing.

A few hours passed and Gohan woke up to the sound of mumbling. Sleepily, he got up and walked to investigate the source of the noise. To his surprise he found it was coming from Videl who was asleep on the couch. She was sleep talking. "Gohan," she said in her sleep as she rolled over and shivered. Gohan blushed a little, wondering what she was dreaming about. He decided to go fetch her another blanket as the one that was always on the couch was quite thin and the living room was sort of cold in the mornings. As he covered her with the blanket, a small smile appeared on Videl's face; she continued dreaming.

"Now what should I do?" Gohan thought as he walked back to his room. It was a long weekend so he didn't need to worry about getting ready for school, and his family wasn't going to be back for a while. "Oh yea, that's right, the text," Gohan thought as he ran over to his room and pulled out a box. Inside was a phone that Bulma had rigged up so that if Gohan need to talk to them while they were on Namek then he could. He took the huge phone out of the box, took it outside and flew it up to the roof to connect it to the antenna so it would work. He called Bulma and waited.

"Hi Gohan, is everything fine?"

"Good morning Bulma. Everything is… okay. I'm calling because I wanted to warn you that I sent you a text about being stuck in your bathroom but I was able to escape. The problem is I may have accidentally, sort of, crushed half of Capsule Corp. in the process," Gohan said as he shielded his ears from the yells of the blue haired billionaire.

"WHAT THE HELL GOHAN!" Bulma screamed. Gohan explained that his tail grew back and that he went great ape but left out the part about Videl.

Bulma sighed, "Well, just get a repair crew to start fixing it and tell them money is no object. At least this happened at a semi convenient time."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, our ship broke when we got here, so we'll have to use one of the Namekians ships. It'll take some time, but I'm going to try and tune it up. I don't know when we'll be back."

"Oh no, that's horrible!"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We'll I need to get back to work on the ship so bye."

"Tell my mom, Goten, and Trunks I said hi. See ya." Gohan said as he hung up. He sighed and called a construction crew and got them working 24/7 to get Capsule Corp. fixed as fast as possible. "Well, now that that's taken care of, I think I should start on breakfast," Gohan said as he got down from the roof and put the phone away. Gohan decided on pancakes for breakfast and got started. After a few minutes Videl woke up to the sound of Gohan in the kitchen just as he was finishing up the last batch of pancakes.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Videl asked as she rubbed her eye and yawned.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Hope you're hungry because I made pancakes," Gohan said in a cheery voice.

"Gohan. It's so good to see you like this again," Videl said with a sniffle as she ran up and hugged Gohan from behind. "I was so worried when you transformed," she said with another sniff. "I thought you had really lost your humanity and might go around killing people!" She started to cry a little; Gohan turned around, embracing Videl tightly.

"Videl, thank you. You helped me more than you even know last night. Normally when a saiyan transform into a great ape they lose all control and destroy everything around them until the full moon goes away. It's happened to me many times and I only know of one saiyan who has ever been able to control themselves while transformed, Vegeta. Before I transformed I was so worried about you. When my father was a kid he grew up with his grandfather, Gohan. One night he went out late and saw the full moon. During his uncontrollable rampage he killed hid grandpa and I was so scared that I might do that to you, but now I never have to worry about that again. Thank you so much Videl," Gohan said as he wiped away a tear from Videl's face and hugged her again. After a few minutes they got up and Gohan did his best to hide the blush on his face. "Anyway, let's eat before the pancakes get cold."

"Yea, sure," Videl said also hiding her bright red face.

After breakfast-

"So Videl, shouldn't we get you back home? Your dad is probably worried," Gohan asked.

"No worries, I'll just call him and tell him I'm fine. Where's your phone," Gohan pointed to the table in the living room with a phone on it. Videl dialed her dad's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello? Who is this and how did you get my secret number?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Hi Dad, it's Videl. I'm calling from my friend's phone," Videl answered.

"VIDEL! Where have you been young lady?!"

"What, no, 'Videl I've been so worried, are you okay?' I'm at a friend's house, we got trapped in their bathroom and we just got out. Don't worry, I'm safe though,"

"As if I'd believe that! You were probably out with some boy doing god knows what. Now hurry up and get home; you're grounded for a week!" Mr. Satan boomed through the phone.

"That's not fair, Dad, I really have been trapped! I hate how you never believe me or my choices. I'm not coming home until you apologize! You have caller ID, call when you grow a brain!" Videl screamed as she slammed the phone back onto it's receiver.

"Wow," Gohan said surprised.

"Sorry about that Gohan, let's just go. I want to learn to fly,"

"Yeah, let's go," Gohan said as he put on his lucky wristbands. They walked for a few minutes until they got to an open area in the mountains. "Alright, you can float, but you can't fly. We need to build your concentration, so the next lesson is telekinesis."

"Wait, what!? I'm learning how to move stuff with my mind. Is that even possible?"

"Of course, if you can lift yourself then why couldn't you lift something else. This will help your concentration because unlike flying, which feels very natural, lifting something with your Ki is a very out of body and uncomfortable feeling so we don't do it much. All I'm going to ask you to do is lift a stone and some of the water from that pond,"

"What is it painful?"

"No, it's hard to explain but you'll understand. It's mostly just uncomfortable," Gohan responded. Videl just shrugged and tried it out. It took almost half an hour for her to even be able to move the stone but eventually she was able to lift it and dropped it into her hand and after a few more tries she was able to pick up handfuls of water with ease.

Gohan clapped, "Very well done; you are a natural. It took me a day to pick up water and you were able to do it in hours," Gohan said as he applauded Videl on her good work.

"Thanks Gohan, for a while there I thought I was never going to get it,"

"Compared to this flying should be a piece of cake," Gohan stated cheerily. "Let's fly back to my house for lunch and see how fast you've gotten,"

"Race you there," Videl said as she started flying. Gohan decided to give her a head start and flew at the speed of light to get in front of her right before she got to his house. "No fair, you cheated," Videl said pouting.

"I gave you a head start, I didn't start flying until you were almost here."

"Whatever."

"You're just sad because you lost. Now let's go see if your dad called yet," Gohan said as he opened the door. They walked in and surprisingly found that there weren't any messages on the answering machine.

AN: So what do you think? Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think.

Like I said I plan to make one more chapter of each of my stories so look forward to those.


End file.
